Hogwarts Karaoke!
by the10thcullen
Summary: Many of the students you know and love! Singing their hearts out! All For Love! R&R Please! Mainly HHR...
1. Ginny

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or the songs from both HSM movies :-D

**_HP Meets HSM & HSM2_**

"Welcome! Welcome, everyone! We have gathered you all here tonight for the 1st ever…Hogwarts Karaoke Night!" the commentator, Lee Jordan, said. The whole Hall erupted in applause. He waited until they stopped to continue…

"We have a lot of acts for you tonight…First up is 6th year, Ginny Weasley…"

As she stepped up onto the stage, he handed her the microphone. She wore the exact same outfit that Gabreilla wore in the scene. When she reached the karaoke machine, she pressed a blue button, and the background looked exactly like the movie set that Gabriella sang this song on. Then, she pressed play...

_I gotta say what's in my mind,  
Something about us doesn't seem right these days,  
Life keeps getting in the way,  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged  
_

_It's so hard to say, but I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok…  
_

_I've go to move on and be who I am,  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now…  
I gotta go my own way  
_

The scene changes with her every move. She's totally into this song, and she shows her emotions singing it.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
But I get my hopes up,  
And I watch them fall everytime,  
Another color turns to gray, and it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away…  
_

_I'm leaving today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok…  
_

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now…  
I gotta go my own way_

This song is supposed to be a duet, but Ginny wanted to sing it alone. So, the machine sung the vocals, and they sounded like Troy...

_(What about us? What about everything we've been through?)_

_Well, What about trust?_

_(You know I never wanted to hurt you…)_

_And what about me?  
(What am I supposed to do?)  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you…  
(I'll miss you)_

_So…  
I've got to move on and be who I am,_

_(Why do you have to go?)  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand,  
(I'm trying to understand)  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now…  
(I want you to stay…)_

_I gotta go my own way  
_

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
(What about us?)  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
(I'm trying to understand…)  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way…  
_

_I gotta go my own way…  
_

_I gotta go my own way…_

Her song was done. The audience cheered.

MORE TO COME!!!


	2. Harry and Draco Separate Acts

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own HP or any lyrics from these songs**

**HP Meets HSM & HSM 2…Part 2!**

"Wow! Looks like us Gryffindors really got talent…Next Up, Harry Potter! And the Quidditch Team?"…

When he finished his sentence, the audience started whispering and asking each other what were they going to do…

The whole team stepped onto the stage in their uniforms, and 4 out of 7 were holding the Quaffle and Fred and George the bludger bats (just the bats) and Harry the Snitch. George went up and pressed the blue button, and the scene changed from Ginny's set to theirs. Now the background looked like the Quidditch field. Then, Fred came up and pushed PLAY…

_Coach said to fake right, and break left  
Watch out for the pick, and keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go, and take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid…To shoot the outside "G" _

_Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game_

_And don't be afraid …To shoot the outside "G"  
Just keep ya head in the game_

_U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta…Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
(repeat 3x)_

_Let's make sure that we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it ,then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance, gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time we'll hit the right note_

_Wait a minute, it's not the time or place  
Wait a minute, get my head in the game  
Wait a minute, get my head in the game  
Wait a minute…  
Wait a minute…_

_I gotta…Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta… Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 3x)_

_Why am I feeling so wrong?  
My head's in the game, But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right_

The team started doing fancy and complicated tricks with the equipment...They must've trained a lot for this!

_I gotta…Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta…Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 4x)_

Their song finished when Harry caught the Snitch in his hand. The audience erupted with applause, whooping, and screaming.

"WOW! I never expected that out of the team!" Lee said in response.

"Now we have…oh boy…Draco Malfoy 7th year…and Crabbe and Goyle as well."  
Don't be fooled, Crabbe and Goyle aren't singing...They more like props! Draco will be doing ALL the singing. Draco came on stage in...pink...swimming...trunks. The audience roared with laughter. It was eventually drowned out by the beginning of his song.

_Its out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue,  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa,  
Endless days in my chaise…  
The whole world according to moi…  
_

_Excuse Me! Thank You…  
_

_Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
Turkey imported from Maine… _

We're gonna relax and renew,  
You, go, do!

I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?  
Fetch me my jimmy choo flip-flops,  
Where is my pink prada tote?  
I need my tiffany hair band,  
and then I can go for a float.  


_A summer like never before…  
I want more!  
_

_He wants fabulous,  
That is his simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
He needs something inspiring to help him get along,  
He needs a little fabulous is that so wrong? _

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,  
Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,  
She's got to have fabulous everything.  


_Nothing to discuss…  
Everything's got to be perfect.  
For me! _

He wants fabulous,  
That is his simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
He needs something inspiring to help him get along,  
He needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?  


_This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need..  
I Need FABULOUS! _

Fabulous Hair, Fabulous style, Fabulous eyes and that Fabulous smile.

I like what I see,  
I like it a lot…  
Is this absolutely fabulous?  
Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?  
Absolutely... NOT! 

"OK…I didn't need to hear that…,"Lee said while the audience was laughing.

STILL MORE TO COME!!!


	3. 3 Couples HHr, RL, & DS

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own HP…he belongs to JK Rowling, or HSM & HSM2…they belong to Disney

"Alright…Now that Draco is done singing…It's time for Dean and Seamus!"

Lee said as Dean and Seamus stepped onto the stage. Dean was wearing a classy-looking shirt and pants, and Seamus was wearing…a blue-sequenced dress.

"Ok…this'll be interesting." Lee said after seeing his housemate's outfit. The audience was going nuts, and some were still laughing from Draco's performance. Their backgrounf changed to look like a high school stage, with nothing but a ladder and a disco ball.

_Dean:  
Mucho gusto, _

_Seamus:_

_hay que fabulosa, _

_Rrrrr, hay hay hay, _

_Dean:_

_arrriba, _

_Seamus:_

_quieres bailar_

_Dean:  
Mirame_

_Seamus:  
I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars_

_Dean:  
Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar_

_Seamus:  
Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best_

_Dean:  
Anything it takes  
To climb the ladder of success_

_Both:  
Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away_

_Seamus:  
Yeah we're gonna_

As their song played, they danced to the moves. No one would've expected them to be such good dancers.

_Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top_

_Dean:  
Slip and slide and ride that rhythm_

_Both:  
Jump and hop hop 'til we drop_

_Seamus:  
And start again_

_Both:_

_Zip zap zop  
Pop like a mop _

Dean:  
Scoot around the corner

Both:  
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top  
Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction

Seamus:  
Show some muscle

Dean:  
Do the hustle

Both:  
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

Dean:  
Wipe away your inhibitions

Both:  
Stump, stump, stump do the rump

Seamus:  
And strut your stuff

Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top 

"Seamus, you look ravishing in that dress!" Lee said to him. Seamus nodded and said, "I knew you'd like it."

The audience cheered as Dean and Seamus walked off the stage.

"Onto…Harry and Hermione! This oughta be good."

They walked onto the stage, hand-in-hand. Harry was wearing a bluish-white shirt, untucked with black dress pants and sneakers (like Troy). Hermione was wearing a white-and-blue dress that came just above her knees and white dress shoes like Ginny had, except without the heel. She had her hair up in a bun with two strands hanging down, and Harry's hair was a mess like it always was. Their set looked like a more formal stage than Dean and Seamus' was and a glittery white piano, and with the help of magic it looked like someone was actually playing.

_[Harry  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can_

Hermione made her way up the center of the hall ( how cute :-) )

_[Hermione  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back_

_[Harry  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

_[Both  
Because this moment's really all we have_

_[Harry  
Everyday  
of our lives,_

_[Hermione  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_[Harry  
Gonna run_

_[Both  
While we're young  
and keep the faith_

_[Harry  
Everyday_

_[Both  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_[Hermione  
Take my hand;_

_[Harry  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_[Hermione  
celebrate._

_[Both  
Oh, ev'ryday._

_[Gabriella  
They say that you should follow_

_[Harry  
and chase down what you dream,_

_[Hermione  
but if you get lost and lose yourself_

_[Harry  
what does is really mean?_

_[Hermione  
No matter where we're going,_

_[Harry  
it starts from where we are._

_[Hermione  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
[Both  
and because of you; I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Everyday  
of our lives,  
[Both  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith._

_Everyday  
[Harry  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
[Hermione  
Oh, ev'ryday_

_[Harry  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!_

_[Hermione  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
[Both  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!_

_[Harry  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
[Hermione  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
[Harry  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
[Both  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!_

Eventually, the audience got caught up and started to sing with them.

_[Harry, Hermione, and Audience  
Everyday _

_of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith _

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

[Hermione  
Ev'ryday! 

Their song was done.

"WOW! Great job guys…They might just be the best yet. I love how they got the crowd to sing." Lee said while the audience was clapping and whistling all at once.

"Next up is…Ron and Luna! Never expected them to sing together, but they are."

Ron and Luna walked up the stage together. Luna was wearing a light blue sweater , and she was wearing black pants with black flats. Ron was actually dressed neatly. He was white dress shirt with thin blue stripes. He wore a brown jacket. Their set was a stage as well, but with only two microphones.  
In the beginning of the song, they hardly looked at each other.

_Ron:_

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
_

_Luna:_

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart (ooh)  
To all the possibilities (ooh)  
_

_Both:_

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new_

Now, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other!

_Ron:_

_Now who'd have of ever thought that (ooh)  
We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)  
_

_Luna:_

_And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)  
With you by my side  
_

_Both:_

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real _

This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  


_Ron:  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
_

_Both:_

_I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see _

It's the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's 

_The start of something new  
It feels so right (so right)  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
_

_Start of something new  
The start of something new…_

"Oh, this night is REALLY heating up! I wonder if anyone can sing better than our couples have so far!" Lee said as Ron carried Luna off the stage. The audience was clapping, and people were shouting "Get a room!" every so often.

THNX to everyone who is reading…Still More To Come!


	4. 4 Acts Almost Done!

DISCLAIMER: Once Again, sadly, I do not own HP or the songs in HSM or HSM2…HP belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling, and HSM and HSM2 belong to Disney 3

"Now, that those 3 couples are done, we're back to a solo act…Here's Cho Chang!" Lee said, handing her the mic. Cho was wearing a light-blue sweater with denim jeans with a belt to keep them from falling. Black flats were under the soles of her feet. She kept her hair down for this song. Her background was a high school classroom…Her song started to play.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you…

"Unbelievable…Cho, that was amazing! Who knew you had it in you?" Lee said as she walked off stage, blowing kisses to the audience (:-P) A couple people in the audience were crying as well.

"Ok…Looks like we have another couple…Here come Fred and George Weasley-"

"And Lee Jordan!" Fred and George said as they walked on stage.

"Come on guys, I told you I can't sing!"

"Come on, Lee! Give it a shot! We even picked an easy song-"

"Easy enough for you to know!"

Fred and George ripped off their Quidditch uniforms to reveal…Pink shirts under silver-sequenced half-vest and magenta skirts that came above their knees…and hot-pink high heels. Lee ripped off his outfit to reveal…his underwear!

"AAH!" he yelled as he quickly ran offstage to get his costume. The audience couldn't help but burst out into laughter. When Lee came back, he was wearing a silverish dress shirt and green pants. On his head was a yellow-green beret.

Their background was a stage with nothing but a piano. Their song started to play…

_Lee:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see_

Together:   
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

Fred & George:  
This feelings like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what i've been looking for

Fred & George:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

Together:  
Don't have to say a word

Lee::  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found 

Together:  
I'm loving having you around

Lee:  
This feeling's like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for

Together:  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh  


At that, Lee needed some time to catch his breath. So he waited until the audience was done giving their rounds of applause.

"OK, that's over with…Let's get on to the next couple…It's Harry and Hermione again!"

The two walked onto the stage. Harry was wearing a dark blue v-neck sweater with a visible white tee shirt underneath, and the sweater itself had a light-blue stripe going across the chest. He was wearing black denim jeans and white sneakers. Hermione was wearing a light blue sweater with a pink camisole underneath, and denim jeans with black buckled shoes. Their background was the same as Fred, George and Lee's. Their song started to play…

_Harry:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see   
You were always there beside me_

Hermione:  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

Both:  
But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

_  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for…_

"Aww…how sweet! Great follow-up guys!" Lee said as the two walked off stage to make way for the next act.

"Up next…Ron and Neville, and they're expecting help from you guys out there!" he said while they made their way on stage/

Neville was wearing a white-buttoned shirt with white pants and white tennis sneakers. Ron came out in his Quidditch uniform…the background was the Quidditch Pitch. Their song started…

_Neville:  
I'II show you that it's one and the same:  
Baseball, dancing, same game.  
It's easy: Step up to the plate, start swingin._

Ron:

_I wanna play ball now, and that's all.  
This is what I do.  
It ain't no dance that you can show me._

Audience:  
You'll never know if you never try.  
Ron:

_There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.  
Come on!_

Ron:

_I don't dance.  
Audience:_

_I know you can.  
Ron:  
Not a chance.  
Audience: _

_If I could do this, well, you could do that.  
Ron:_

_But I don't dance.  
Neville: _

_Hit it out of the park!  
Ron:_

_I don't dance.  
Neville:_

_I say you can.  
Ron: There's not a chance.  
Neville: Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.  
Ron: I don't dance, no._

Neville: Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

Ron: I've go to just do my thing.

Neville: Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

Neville: Two-steppin, now you're up to bat.  
Bases loaded do your dance.  
It's easy:  
Take your best shot, just hit it.

Ron:

_I've got what it takes, playin my game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.  
Neville: I'II show you how I swing._

Audience: 

_You'll never know if you never try.  
Ron: _

_There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH.  
Neville: _

_Come on!  
Ron: _

_I don't dance.  
Audience: _

_I know you can.  
Ron: _

_Not a chance.  
Audience: If I could do this, well, you could do that.  
Ron: But I don' dance._

Neville: Hit it out of the park!

Ron: 

_I don't dance.  
Neville: _

_I say you can.  
Ron: _

_There's not a chance.  
Neville: _

_Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.  
Ron: _

_I don't dance, no._

Neville: 

_Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.  
Swing it out, spin around, do the dance._

_Ron: _

_I wanna play ball, not dance hall.  
I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call.  
Neville: I can prove it to you til you know its true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.  
Ron: _

_You're talkin a lot; show me what you got. STOP._

_Everyone: _

_Swing!  
_

Both Ron and Neville start dancing out of nowhere with great skill. The audience went wild!

_Neville: _

_HEY  
Come on, swing it like this.  
Oh, swing!  
Ron: _

_Ooh_

Neville: 

_Jitterbug...just like that.  
That's what I mean; That's how you swing.  
Ron: _

_You make a good pitch but I don't believe.  
Neville: _

_I say you can.  
Ron: _

_I know I can't.  
Both:_

_I don't dance.  
Neville: _

_You can do it.  
Ron:_

_I don't dance, no.  
_

_Neville: _

_Nothin' to it . Attaboy, attaboy. YEAH.  
Ron: _

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?  
Neville: _

_One, two, three, four, everybody swing!  
Both:_

_COME ON!  
Ron: _

_I don't dance.  
Neville: _

_I know you can.  
Ron: _

_Not a chance.  
_

_Audience: _

_If I could do this, well, you could do that.  
Ron: _

_But I don't dance.  
_

_Neville:_

_Hit it out of the park!_

Ron:

_I don't dance.  
Neville: _

_I say you can.  
Ron: _

_There's not a chance.  
Neville: _

_Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.  
Ron:_

_I don't dance no._

" Well, Ron, I guess you can dance!" Lee said while the audience was still cheering…

"Shut up, Lee. I'd love to see you try that!" Ron said, all out of breath.

MORE ON THE WAY! Thanks to everyone who's reading!


	5. Apology

I appreciate everyone who is reading this story, but I have no means of continuing it. I started this story back in my freshman year, and I'm a junior now. My friends egged me on to write it, and it was my first fanfiction. Let's just say I'm not proud of it. I'm glad you like it, but I'm pretty sure this is where it will end. 

However, if you want me to write another karaoke story with HP, send me a message or review this chapter. It won't be HSM songs, but it will still have all the HP characters competing for a special award. My writing has gotten way better now, and I could probably whip up a better version using a variety of songs instead of all HSM. Just let me know, and I'll start writing it A.Q.A.P. (as quick as possible)


	6. New Version!

I figured this was needed to explain why I've abandoned _this_ version of the story

* * *

For all my **Hogwarts Karaoke **readers:

I will _**not **_be continuing this story  
I started it as a joke in my freshman year of high school and never thought it would get this "popular"  
I have lost/thrown away all notes for it, so I can't say who was to be singing next

However, I have started a whole new version of this story; this time, the characters will be singing regular songs and there's more copy to it

it can be found on my author's page under **Hogwart's Karaoke! Revamped Edition**

thanks to all who have enjoyed this version and I hope you'll enjoy the newer one (if you read it)


End file.
